Out on the town
by Sir Loin of Beef
Summary: just like all my other fics, completely random


Heh heh heh you probably thought I died didn't you? Hahaha im still here and I was bored and wrote this at about 3 a.m. so whee for me! By the by everyone is like 17 and when they sing ill just put the first letter of their name because I'm a lazy ass!

One fine night in konoha our favorite knucklehead ninja decided to stop by the karaoke bar for ramen and only because ichiraku's was closed due to its recent encounter with a short, spikey haired, angry man in blue spandex and flame like hair from ANOTHER DIMENSION (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN).

"Ahhhh what a nice night for a walk…. BUT not as nice as some hot, steamy ramen" Naruto mused while licking his lips as he strolled through the door to the bar only to have his eyes bug out at the sight of Sasuke sitting at the bar eating a bowl of soup.

"SASUKE! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT TO COLLECT THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS!" Sasuke just stared at him.

"no….. you're wrong"

"I am? Uh…. You went to collect the sacred jewel shards?"

"no"

" ………..bring balance to the force?..."

Sasuke slapped his forehead and tried to stay calm but it was difficult due to Naruto's blinding stupidity

. "I will give you one more try dobe."

"ok ok ummm……. You left with Orochimaru?"

"yes"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK! EVERYONE HERE HATES YOU! With the exception of Sakura…."

Sasuke merely sighed and slapped Naruto in the head " I came back because I killed Itachi and Orochimaru" Naruto blinked and shrugged and sat by Sasuke and all was silent until…. "HELLO MY YOUTHFULL COMRADES! YOSH!" Rock Lee had suddenly exploded out of nowhere and causes Sasuke to fall out of his chair and Naruto to jump and fall out of his chair as well and to make things worse,

"hey guys look its Naruto, Lee.. AND SASUKE! OH SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE BACK! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"BACK OFF INO PIG HE'S MINE!"

"you two are idiots do you know that?"

"SHUT UP"

"yeah Neji it's not like girls are fighting over you."

"……shutup….."

Neji. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru were all sitting at large round table. Sasuke took this convenient arguing to hide behind Naruto without Ino, and Sakura noticing. "Naruto! I have a youthful idea!" Lee whispered several things to Naruto and Naruto got a giant grin. " I've been waiting to sing this in front the girls for a while now,good idea!" Lee and Naruto Climbed on stage and pulled out an Accordion and a guitar. "this is a polka song by Frankie Yankovic and Drew Carey!"

N: This goes out to all the sexy people in the house!

L: here's a little ditty you can sing it right away

Now here is what you say

So sing it while you may

N: Here's a little jingle you can sing it night or noon

L: Here's the words that's all you need cus' I just sang the tune!

( at this point I would like to add that Lee and Naruto are pointing at the girls as they sing this)

N&L: OH I DON'T WANT HER YOU CAN HAVE HER

SHE'S TOO FAT FOR ME

SHES TOO FAT FOR ME

MUCH TOO FAT FOR ME

OH I DON'T WANT HER YOU CAN HAVE HER

SHES TOO FAT FOR ME

SHES TOO FAT

SHES TOO FAT

SHES TOO FAT FOR ME!

N: she's a twosome

She's a foursome

If she lose some

I would like her more some

L: I DON'T WANT HER YOU CAN HAVE HER

SHE'S TOO FAT FOR ME

SHES TOO FAT FOR ME

MUCH TOO FAT FOR ME

N: BROTHER, I DON'T WANT HER YOU CAN HAVE HER!

N&L: SHES TOO FAT FOR ME

SHES TOO FAT

SHES TOO FAT

SHES TOO FAT FOR ME!

L: can she prance up a hill?

N&L: no, no, no, no, no!

L: can she dance a quadrille?

N&L: no, no, no, no, no!

L: can she fit in my coupe?

N: by herself she's a group!

L: could she possibly sit upon my knee?

N&L: no, no, no!

Lee started into an accordion solo and Naruto observed the girls reaction with silent hysterics, all of the girls mouths had dropped open and they had looks of absolute shock on their faces

L: I get dizzy

N: I get numbo

L: when im dancing

N&L: WITH MY JUM-JUM-JUMBO!

I DON'T WANT HER YOU CAN HAVE HER

SHES TOO FAT FOR ME

SHES TOO FAT

SHES TOO FAT

SHES TOO FAT FOR ME!

HEY!

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the girls reaction, and to increase the amount of shock, Jiraiya stood up in the crowd and shouted "MAN SPEAK THE TRUTH!" only to have his face knocked in by Tsunade. Out of the cheers of the crowd the thundering of the girls running toward and beating up Naruto and Lee could clearly be heard and to make things worst Lee just had to speak up

" BUT IS TRUE! YOU ALL ARE FAT!"

"…WHAT!" the girls yelled only to beat Naruto and lee even harder.

Well my idea train just exploded and may not return for some time……..oh well I just wanted to put the Too Fat Polka in a fic but I couldn't find one so I just wrote this one :P I will update but only like 2 songs that arnt funny. REVIEW OR THE DEMON ALEIN HAMSTERS WILL PROBE ME….. AGAIN……


End file.
